


Better than a Dream

by Marietta1995



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marietta1995/pseuds/Marietta1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone was able to escape from the dream worlds created by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. As Hinata continues to hide away in blissful ignorance while attempting to remember a forgotten life, a certain spiky-haired ninja vows to bring her back; one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an one-shot from my fanfiction account. I actually adore the way Naruto and Hinata got together, but this was written far before the final chapters (let alone _The Last_ movie). Enjoy!

Hinata knew the moment she woke up on the bench, that none of it was real.

Her head was still filled with the screams of her comrades, the rancid scent of blood curling on her tongue. She barely resisted the urge to fall forward and throw up the remains of   
whatever rations she’d managed to eat. Instead she took a shaky breath, trying center her thoughts. 

What had happened? 

There was a war. She’d been fighting with the others, desperately trying to keep her comrades away from the death’s clammy grip. And then Neji fell, along with hundreds of others.

Hinata remembered how tired she was, how her pulse thundered as she desperately fought on. She refused to lose anyone else; not her family, nor her comrades, and definitely not Naruto. But her body had eventually given out. 

So much blood, so much chaos…

And then she woke up in the forest. 

Hinata studied her surroundings, the nostalgia of it all making it difficult to breathe. Her mother always loved to take walks with her in the wooded area, telling her amusing, little stories from when she was a young kunoichi. Hinata had always admired the peace and tranquility the paths they took held, the way it made it effortless to lose yourself in its warmth. 

Even now, the soft summer air and rustle of leaves were lulling her into a stupor. 

“A wrap.” Hinata murmured, closing her eyes once more in an effort to concentrate. But the Hyūga heiress was finding it harder and harder to articulate her thoughts. “Something was wrapping around me,” 

“What?” 

Hinata nearly jumped off of the bench at the close proximity of the familiar voice, but settled for flinching instead. It was only when her mind worked out the exact owner of the voice that her eyes snapped open.

 

“Naruto-kun?” She breathed, eyes wide. 

The young man beamed from his spot beside her, leaning so that their shoulders brushed. 

He looked similar, yet entirely different from the last time she saw him. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his unkempt, blonde hair, radiant grin, and azure eyes. But most of her mind was muddled in confusion at his mannerisms. 

Naruto was completely relaxed as he sat beside her, the tell-tale signs of stress he struggled to hide completely gone. No longer were his shoulders tensed, nor his hands moving as if they were afraid to stop. In fact, Naruto was completely motionless at her side, staring down at her with what could only be utter adoration. 

Hinata couldn’t help the blush rising to her cheeks. 

Still, as she struggled to clear her thoughts, she had the distinct feeling that something was off. But her reasons quickly slipped through her fingers. 

Hinata suddenly found herself attempting to remember how she ended up in the forest once more. 

“Hinata?” Naruto asked softly, brows drawn together slightly. 

The young Hyūga had the sudden urge to scoot away. 

 

‘ _Something isn’t right._ ’ Her mind whispered softly. 

“W-what’s going on?” She stammered distractedly, eyes flitting from side to side. “We were fighting her, Kaguya. What happened to the war?” 

Naruto frowned, bumping shoulders with her once more.

“Eh?” He replied, bright eyes dimming with confusion. “What war? Konoha’s been peaceful for years now.” 

Hinata shook her head slightly before pausing, brows furrowing in confusion. The questions had been on the tip of her tongue, but as she tried to pull up any memories, all she found were fuzzy memories that barely made sense. 

Only a feeling in her gut told Hinata that her questions were valid. 

“No.” She mumbled carefully, searching Naruto’s face. “I was fighting, I think. There were others and…” 

Hinata dropped off, no longer sure of what she was saying. 

Naruto continued to stare at her for another second before his look of concern melted away into something softer. His arm looped around her shoulders, pulling her in close. 

“Everything’s fine.” He murmured into her hair, eliciting a shiver from the Hyūga heiress. “We’re all safe here.” 

Hinata pulled away slightly, opening her mouth to protest against… well, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that _something_ was off. But the moment their eyes met, her confusing jumble of thoughts cut off entirely. 

His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, so peaceful. Hinata could feel all the concerns she had slipping away the longer she stared. 

“Dream…” She whispered almost drunkenly, leaning her head against the blond’s shoulder. “This has to be a dream, right?” 

Naruto’s chuckle reverberated through her tiny frame.

“Whatever you say, Hinata.” He teased, her blush darkening as he reached for one of her hands and laced his fingers through hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

It was then Hinata found her consciousness wavering as she stared ahead in a dream-like stupor, the fading memory of a strong hand clutching at her own tickling the edge of her thoughts. 

‘ _Hinata… thank you._ ’

* * * * * *

Naruto attempted to catch his breath as his gaze swept over the battlefield incredulously.

His fingers tingled, body ached for sleep. But the knowledge that their enemy was defeated left him jittery, unable to hold still. They’d done it! _He_ did it!

That Zetsu-bastard was dead while Kaguya had returned to wherever the hell she came from, finally leaving them be.

Naruto wanted to jump, to yell at the brilliantly clear skies in glee. It was over. The mess was _finally over_!

So he did just that, howling ecstatically despite how raw his throat felt. 

His jubilant cheer echoed throughout the battleground, ringing in his ears. He turned to his comrades the moment he heard Sakura let out an exasperated laugh. 

She was shaking her head as she leaned over the slumped form of Kakashi, exhaustively pouring her last reserves into healing their injured sensei. The man himself was rolling his   
eyes fondly, eyes flickering back to the fourth person present every so often. 

Naruto felt another jolt of happiness bubble in his stomach at the sight of Sasuke hovering near Sakura, watching the tired kunoichi with a careful eye. He liked to think that the fact the teme had yet to start running was a positive sign. Maybe getting him back to the Konoha would be easier than he thought. 

It was that realisation that brought him back to his earlier line of thought. 

_They’d won._

 

Naruto started shouting again, only this time to stave off the silence around him. The utter lack of sound seemed to roar in his ears, causing a sliver of panic to enter his thoughts. 

He hated the lack of noise. It was so final, so heavy. 

It left him feeling like he and his teammates were the only ones left in the world. 

But before the panic welling up in his mind overtook him, a loud ‘whoop’ tore through the air, shattering his fears entirely. 

Naruto spun around to see Choji in the distance, breaking from his cocoon. The blond raced to the ninja, joining in with cheers of his own and laughing in relief as more and more   
ninja broke free from their own cocoons as well. 

One by one they emerged, staring at their surroundings with wide eyes. Naruto felt like his heart was about to burst as he saw the awe register in each of their eyes, realizing that   
the hell they’d suffered through was finally over. 

More and more shouts permeated the silence, happy globs and dancing and excited proclamations that, “It’s all over! We won!” 

Hands sought out Naruto as different ninja pulled him into crushing embraces. The blond only laughed, smiling towards the sky with tears in his eyes. 

“We did it!” He cried, pumping a fist into the air. “We did it!” 

The crowd’s cheers were deafening.

* * * * * *

When Hinata resurfaced once more, her muddled mind pointed out a few interesting details that sent a jolt of panic through her relaxed body, making her tense.

“Hinata?” Naruto asked quietly. 

The Hyūga silently activated her byakugan. 

“Neji’s here.” She breathed, feeling like someone had punched her in the gut. 

Her cousin was hiding in the bushes behind them, silently gesticulating to Hanabi in what appeared to be a small argument. 

She didn’t understand why the sight was making it harder to breathe. 

Naruto quickly drew her attention away with a crooked smile as he squeezed her hand. 

“Want me to kick his-”

Hinata quickly shook her head, inadvertently nuzzling against his shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile as the blond began to laugh once more. 

“You’re so adorable.” He whispered, glancing down at her adoringly. 

Hinata felt any control she held over her thoughts start to slip once more. She was losing herself again.

“But…” She said, focusing on the image of her cousin and why seeing him felt so wrong. “Neji’s not supposed to be here. He’s-what was it again? He-” 

Hinata blinked. 

“He’s dead.” 

Naruto blinked. 

An odd silence filled the air as he stared at her incredulously. Her thoughts on the horrifying event were slowly piecing together before Naruto bursted into laughter, like she’d just   
told him the funniest joke in the world. 

Hinata felt that pesky blush resurfaced, only this time out of embarrassment.

What was she saying? Neji was right there, spying on her with Hanabi. The assertion that he was dead was ridiculous. 

In fact, she didn’t even know where the thought came from anymore. 

Gradually, Hinata joined Naruto’s laughter with her own giggling. Part of her wondered why the morbid statement was so humorous. But the saccharine sound of his voice was infectious, automatically pulling her in.

Naruto’s laughter was probably the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. 

“I’m glad I met you, Hinata-chan.” He murmured moments later, bring her hand to his lips. 

‘ _Chan?_ ’

The Hyūga’s consciousness slipped away from her once more, falling back into the haze of her perfect world.

* * * * * *

Naruto woke to the sight of a canvas ceiling, smiling so widely that he worried his face would break.

He’d collapsed not too long after everyone emerged from their cocoons, finally getting some much needed rest. Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he slept. But given the   
exhaustion set into his bones, he’d bet it’d been far too long ago. 

The orange ninja vaulted from his cot, ignoring the ache in his muscles as he glanced down at his ratty uniform. The cuts and bruises were gone from his body, evidently having   
been healed while he was unconscious. But the signs of their previous presence still remained on his trademark orange and black uniform. 

He’d been to hell and back. But he’d survived. 

The thought made his smile widen. 

Naruto quickly exited the tent, only to be met by a tumultuous applause. It reminded him of the group that met him after he defeated Pain, only far larger. A rush of deja vu filled his mind as hands snatched him off the ground in celebration, lifting him high into the air as the group paraded him throughout the maze of tents that’d formed in his sleep. 

They only let him down once Sakura’s sharp voice demanded that they gave it a break already. 

As he spotted the pink-haired kunoichi, grinning fondly at him from her spot next to Sasuke, Naruto couldn’t help but launch himself at the pair of them. The duo grumbled, 

Sakura weakly complaining that he was crushing her while Sasuke merely jabbed him in the ribs and grunted a familiar, “hn.” 

Naruto backed away with a laugh, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I’m just happy to see you guys.” 

Sakura smiled kindly and Sasuke smirked. 

Silently, Naruto wondered if the teme was even capable of an actual smile. But as he pondered over it, small movements in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru had approached from their left, expressions grim. He was quick to note that their gazes were focused not on him, but Sakura, almost in a pleading manner. 

Sakura immediately noticed them as well, the smile on her lips immediately falling away. She shook her head at the boys. 

Naruto watched in silence as they turned away, settling themselves down near the medical tent, eyes downcast. He turned his attention from the group and back to Sakura. The   
look on her face made his stomach twist. 

Her large green eyes were darkened with a familiar mix of guilt and sadness. It was a look he was used to seeing after she’d give bad news, the look that said, ‘I’m sorry, we’ve done all we could, but-’ 

“What was that about?” Naruto asked carefully.

Sakura glanced up at him consideringly before sighing. 

“They’re worried about Hinata.” 

Any traces of Naruto’s smile from earlier faded as his heart jumped into his throat. 

His brain automatically picked out the worst fate he could imagine. The image of Neji’s death jumped to the forefront of his mind, and that memory alone was enough to make his lungs tighten. But, the picture soon twisted to the thought of _Hinata_ laying on the ground, a pool of blood sluggishly expanding beneath her. 

Immediately he scanned his surroundings, picking out one comrade after the other. Naruto could find all of his friends from the academy, along with their respective families. But when it came to the solemn-looking Hyūgas, Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Panic seized. 

“What’s wrong with Hinata?” He tried to ask normally. But his eyes were too wide, voice rushed and high.

The look of pity on Sakura’s face wasn’t doing anything to abate his worries. 

“Naruto…” She sighed, eying him carefully. “Not everyone came out of those wrappings.” 

It took a few seconds for the simple sentence to compute. At first, he didn’t understand, as if his brain decided that ignorance was better than the actual truth. But then everything ran into overdrive. He remembered the field of cocoons, the dreadful moment he couldn’t help but wonder if they were all dead. 

Naruto met Sakura’s eyes, looking for any traces of humor telling him that it all was some sick joke. That Hinata was actually on the other side of the camp and that they were really all just pulling his leg.

But no, her bright green eyes were solemn and unlaughing. 

The next thing he knew, Naruto was vaulting towards the medical tent, hastily pushing through the entrance without a second thought. The sight of what laid inside brought him to a screeching halt. 

Cocoon after cocoon lined the floor.

Dozens of people had yet to wake. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Naruto stuttered hoarsely, sensing his pink-haired teammate follow him in. 

Sakura glanced over at him for a moment, somber gaze roving over the scene. 

“In order to exit the dream-state, the cocoon,” she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, “they have to actually _want_ to return.” 

Naruto ignored the way his heart thudded painfully in his chest at the statement. 

“Then why aren’t they out yet?” He asked uselessly. 

Sakura flinched. 

“Because,” she began carefully, “they’re all trapped in their perfect world. And after what we’ve all been through, they probably _don’t_ want to leave, Naruto.”

Naruto’s stomach twisted. 

“B-but…” He tried to talk, with little success. Hinata’s face resurfaced in his thoughts, the image of her slowly wasting away as a blank semblance of a smile sat sickeningly on her lips. Around her were her friends and family, all chatting aimlessly.

‘ _I’m fine here._ ’ She seemed to be saying. ‘ _Everything is absolutely great here._ ’

Naruto mentally reared back at the sight as his mind rebelled against the scene, ‘ _It’s a dream world, Hinata. None of it’s real._ ’ 

Her lips twisted as she shook her head, shoulders slumping as if she were holding the weight of the world world. 

‘ _So?_

“But it’s only a lie.” Naruto whispered out loud. “Nothing there is real.” 

Sakura took a step forward, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Sometimes a lie is better than the truth.” 

Naruto staggered back. 

_Hinata hadn’t returned yet._

The thought pounded over and over in his mind, but it refused to compute. Her head was occupied with dreams of a better place, a place she where she was choosing to 

_hide_. Away from her friends, her family, from-

‘ _I don’t go back on my word… That also, is my ninja way._ ’

The nine tail’s chakra flooded his system, allowing him to close his eyes and pick out the different chakra signatures in the area. He stretched out his senses, heart beating madly.

Hinata wouldn’t abandon them for a false reality, not by her own accord. She was strong for those who needed her, something Naruto admired about the odd kunoichi. Even after   
the death of her cousin, someone who’d been like a brother to her, Hinata stood tall.

His mind latched onto the memory, his hand tingling as it remembered the comforting warmth of her own. It was a reassurance to him that he wasn’t alone, a promise that there would always be someone to stand with him. It was-

A familiar flicker of chakra in the back corner caught Naruto’s attention, it’s soft touch making his tingling hand shake. 

Hinata.

“Naruto.” Sakura began carefully. “What are you doing?” 

Naruto ignored her, rushing towards Hinata’s cocoon. He knelt next to the rough mass, not hesitating to press his ear up against the wood. A frustrating few seconds passed as he struggled to listen for any signs of movement. But silence hung in the air, making Naruto’s gut twist painfully. 

He couldn’t even tell if she was breathing. 

Naruto raked his hands against the wood, desperately trying to pull the cocoon apart by force. 

The mass didn’t budge. 

The blond ninja grit his teeth, angrily punching the outer layer with as much force as he could manage. 

“Hinata.” He ground out between punches. “Get. Out. Of. There.”

The cocoon wasn’t even dented. 

Naruto momentarily considered using his rasengan. But even if it did work, the risk of accidentally injuring Hinata was enough to banish that line of thought from his increasingly panicked mind. So with one last punch, Naruto cursed lightly, hanging his head in defeat. 

How could he help her?

He glanced back at Sakura, who was still standing at the mouth of the tent. The look she was giving him made it clear that she knew his efforts would be futile. Something inside him snapped at the sight. 

He was not about to give up on her. 

Naruto closed his eyes, running over his options. All of them were separated into two sections: ideas that most likely wouldn’t work, or ideas that were potentially harmful to the Hyūga. 

The empty third pile of options that _would_ work was depressing. 

It wasn’t until another few minutes passed that an idea flitted into his mind, the rough whispers of an irate Kyuubi accompanying it. 

Naruto’s eyes snapped open, a wide grin splitting across his face. 

He could do that. 

The blond ninja scrambled into a meditating position, hastily slapping his right hand against the cocoon’s rough exterior. 

“Focus.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes once more as he manipulated the chakra in his hand. “Focus.” 

He felt the tendrils of chakra slipping through the cracks, extending, stretching, reaching…

Before Naruto knew what was happening, something tugged at his mind, sweeping him away into darkness.

* * * * * *

Hinata knew the moment her head fell to the side, something was wrong.

Everyone was gone. 

She was still sitting on that bench in the forest, listening to the peaceful whispers of nature. But Naruto, Neji, and Hanabi were nowhere to be seen. In fact, even the sounds of the   
birds were fading, the wind slowing into nonexistence. 

Hinata couldn’t help but shiver. 

She drew her legs to her chest, curling forward as if that would ward off the utter void of space the forest was turning into. But the world around her was beginning to darken, shadows stretching as the sun began its descent. 

Her mind was screaming at her to remember. But remember _what_? She couldn’t remember anything. Why was she there? Wasn’t there something supposed to be happening? Something important? 

The Hyūga buried her face into her knees as the last vestiges of light disappeared on the horizon. 

She didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

“Eh?! This is your dream?!” An indignant voice squawked. 

Hinata’s head snapped up automatically, flinching as light burst into the world once more. 

Stars shot into the sky, far brighter and colorful than Hinata had ever seen before. They twirled around the moon as it quickly faded into existence, illuminating the entire area with its pale rays. But it was the string of fireflies that held her attention in the end. 

Hinata couldn’t help but follow the mesmerizing aerial show in a sort of stupor: enraptured in the way the luminous bugs looped in tight spirals, movements soft as they led her eyes to the figure standing before her; Naruto.

‘ _Dream_.’ He’d said. 

_A dream…_

“This looks pretty lonely, ya know.” 

The world around her crashed for a moment before righting itself with a sharp snap. 

Hinata ignored the startled yelp from the boy in front of her, staring down at her shaking hands in awe. She remembered everything. The feel of the wood wrapping around her; 

Kaguya’s simpering voice whispering into her mind; the feeling of her heart beating against her chest as the dream-Naruto leaned against her that first time, breath tickling her ear…

_Everything._

Hinata immediately flew from her seat, backing away from the vision of the boy she loved. There was a war she had to get back to. 

“Go away.” Hinata said shakily, noting how the ‘Naruto’ this time around was far more realistic. His stress tells were back. 

Naruto only stared at her, shocked. 

“But…” He breathed, eyebrows puckering up into that child-like look of confusion Hinata adored. 

And it utterly distracted her from the situation at hand. 

“Stop messing with my head!” She screamed, causing him to recoil back in shock. There was a familiar pressure in the back of her eyes as she blinked rapidly, suppressing the sob   
that was trying to claw its way up her throat. 

Naruto remained motionless. 

“Please.” She continued, voice cracking. “I just want to go back.” 

Naruto took a few steps forward, taking in the way she flinched with concern. 

“It’s only me.” He tried to laugh, raising his hands as if approaching a wild animal. “I’m real.” 

The Hyūga shook her head.

“No, you aren’t.” She said thickly. “You’re only here to make me forget again.” 

Naruto paused in his approach.

“Again?” He questioned softly. “What do you mean by ‘again’.”

The blond ninja was only a few feet away from her now. Hinata had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from reaching out to him and doing something stupid. This was just another one of Kaguya’s tricks, right? Just like the dream world? 

Hinata eyed the boy warily. 

“You made me forget everything.” She admitted. “I couldn’t remember how I got here, what had happened, or why I needed to leave.” 

It was odd to see how his face perked up at the admission.

“Why do you need to leave?” He asked in turn, blue eyes eager. 

Hinata felt something tug at her thoughts the moment her eyes met his. 

“Because there’s a war going on.” She replied absently. “Everyone is out there fighting and I need to help. I promised.” 

There was something different about those eyes. The other dream-Naruto’s had been the exact color and all, but there were so many foreign emotions involved. The varying levels of affection clashed and grated against her mind, leaving her confused as to what she’d done to deserve those looks. 

However, this Naruto’s eyes were clearer, more like the young man from her memories.There was no blatant adoration in his eyes, only a jumble of hope and fear and happiness that made her toes curl. 

_Those were Naruto’s eyes._

She barely caught the look of victory that crossed his face. 

“Then go.” 

Hinata jolted as he put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Wake up, then.” He urged, face only inches from her. 

Hinata shook her head dumbly. 

“I-I can’t.” She stuttered, face flushing. “I already tried.” 

Naruto wasn’t deterred. 

“Do you want to leave?” He asked intensely, heated gaze locked with her own.

Hinata nodded nervously.

“Then try again.” He insisted with a small smile. “You said you’d stand with me, remember.” 

Something clicked in her mind at that moment, and suddenly the world around them began to waver. 

_That’s right._

“I’ll never go back on my word.” She whispered softly.

Naruto beamed, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. 

“Because that’s our ninja way.” He responded fondly as Hinata hesitantly reciprocated the embrace, hands forming the signs to dispel the genjutsu.

She smiled as her dream world shattered to pieces.

* * * * * *

“Hinata!”

The Hyūga wrenched her eyes open, finding herself still encased in Kaguya’s wraps. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as bits and piece of her memory came into focus, the first   
one being the war. 

Hinata wriggled against the thick pieces of wood while trying to take deep, calming breaths. 

Her comrades needed her. 

The sound of her name being called once more caused another spike of panic to hit her, making her arms strike out against the encasings involuntarily. 

The wood broke apart easily as a flood of light blinded her.

There were more voices then, urging her to continue her flailing. More and more cracks of wood drowned out the chattering above her until hands began to grab at her, wrenching her free from the rest of the encasement. 

Hinata didn’t know how long she laid on the ground, shivering. But suddenly, there were hands on her face, such a familiar warmth that she looked up, trying to focus on the   
person above her. 

It took a few moments for Naruto’s face to come into view. 

“Naruto-kun…” She breathed, shocked at the sight of the boy kneeling beside her. Weren’t they in the middle of a war? “What’s going on? What happened to-”

Naruto cut her off, scooping the trembling kunoichi up into a tight hug.

“I knew you could do it!” He shouted, laughing happily as she attempted to calm her racing heart. 

But with the love of her life so close, clinging onto her like she was life itself… Hinata knew it was a lost cause. She relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Naruto continued to cheer and laugh, the tension in his shoulders relaxing a smidge.

Hinata wasn’t sure how long they remained on the floor, wrapped around one another. But eventually, Naruto leaned back and looked her in the eye. It was barely a second before he drew her closer once more, yet that was all it took to make her heart beat thunderously in her ears.

Those bright blue eyes, so alight with cheer, also contained a sliver of something softer, something that made butterflies erupt in her stomach. But the feeling of Naruto burying his face into her hair served as a fair distraction from the new development. 

Instead, all she was left with was a single thought. 

‘ _Yes._ ’ She decided, smiling into his neck. ‘ _This is far better than a dream._ ’


End file.
